In recent years, much effort has been made to develop a miniaturization technique called nanoimprinting.
In a pattern forming method for nanoimprinting, a template (mold) is pressed against a pattern forming material (resist) formed on a processing target surface of a wafer. The resultant structure is then irradiated with ultraviolet (UV) light to cure the resist. Then, the template is separated from the resist to form a resist pattern.
However, in the nanoimprinting, a manufacturing variation among templates or a variation in operation among imprint apparatuses disadvantageously results in defects or an abnormal film thickness. Thus, forming high-quality patterns has been difficult.